


Monster Prom, but It's a Highschool Cartoon sticom.

by snakebit1995



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, High School, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Did you play Monster Prom and think, boy this is a lot like those animated sitcoms about a bunch of wacky teens in high school hanging out and getting into misadventures...well then this is for you!





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I liked Monster Prom, some fans suggested I write some stuff about it, Enjoy.**

* * *

**NO POV**

The door into Spooky High opened and a bizarre looking humanoid creature walked in. Its skin was black, like nothingness level blackness, and it's face only had some white eyes and nose that looked like they were drawn on with chalk. Poking out of a few parts of its body were strange shadow thumb shaped worm creatures with little faces on theme. The monster creature was wearing a yellow sweater and some black pants that were so close to the black color of its skin it was hard to tell if they were actually pants or it's shadowy skin…but there were no bits hanging out so people just assumed pants.

This was Oz, he…it…well more of a they to be honest, was a shadowy collective of fear, though they seemed pretty unintimidating all things considered. Oz was a good student, semi-popular with friends of all shapes and sizes, as is par for the course at a high school of monster people.

Today though was a special day, the start of senior year, summer was finally over and it was time to head back to classes, though Oz didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Yo Oz!" a peppy voice said

They turned around to see a girl who was half see though trotting up to them. She was wearing short shorts and a faded pink tank top, one of the straps on her top was half falling off so you could get a small peak of her bra, most would think this was probably unintentional but Oz was pretty sure she'd done that on purpose. She was Polly Geist, a ghost and Oz sorta best friend. They had been friendly for a long time and were rather close, though some might wish they were closer.

"That end of summer party last night was the tits, and I don't mean mine." Polly smiled.

Oz simply shrugged.

"Come on say something, it's boring when you do the silent gimmick." The ghost pouted.

"It was fine, your tendency for a good time is a bit more frequent then mine." Oz said.

"Psst, that stuff we did last night was wild." She laughed "I'm still seeing double, no wait there are three of you."

"If you don't curb those habits you'll end up dead…again." Oz told her.

"I'd like to see that." Polly laughed "But I got us some invites to a party tonight."

"Another, yesterday was the end of summer how can there be a party again?" Oz asked.

"Duh a back to school party!" Polly smiled "And it's gonna be out of this world…both metaphorically and literally I heard there's gonna be a space gate or some crazy shit!"

"Are you…high right now?" Oz asked.

"Maybe~?" Polly started giggling stupidly "Whatever ya dork…"

Polly pouted and started poking Oz chest like she was having a sudden emotional outburst.

"Polly?" the shadowy boy like monster asked.

"If you don't wanna come just say so, why are you so mean!" she started sobbing.

"I see she's started early." Another voice said.

Approaching the two of them was a purple skinned vampire in a sweater vest, he was Liam de Lioncourt, one of their fellow friends.

"You guys are so mean, but that's why I love you, must be my inner masochist!" Polly smiled having another jarring drug induced mood swing.

"It's really too early for this." Liam fixed the glasses he wore while Oz simply shrugged.

"Whatever, don't be late for Lunch, we gotta pick out a good table for the gang." Polly cheered.

"I don't see the point of lunch seeing as the three of us don't eat." Liam said.

"It's about socializing with our sort of friends." Polly said.

"She's right." Oz nodded.

* * *

**Later**

By the time Lunch arrived Oz they were a bit late, but it was impossible not to hear the hollering of Penny calling them over to the table in the back where the rest of their friend were.

Oz was part of a very…odd circle of friends. There was them, Polly a party ghost, Liam an artsy vampire, and four others.

"Welcome to our perfect table Oz." Miranda, a mermaid princess smiled surrounded by a posse of fish-based servants "I hope my serfs aren't in the way, I used my seat holding serf to make sure your seat was saved."

"Thanks." Oz took a seat between Polly and Miranda.

Miranda Vanderbilt was a pink mermaid princess with a bit of a violent streak in her, she's on the needy side and has servants that do almost everything for her.

"Would have been a total bummer if you lost your spot bro!" Scott, a werewolf jock added "Though we totally would have gotten it back."

Scott Howl is the largest of the friends, hairy, loud and strong, it's pretty clear why he's on most sports teams at the school, though why he would be at this table instead with the other jocks is a strange story.

"Everyone knows that the seat you get on day one sets the tone for the rest of the year." Vera said as her snake like hair hissed a bit "Unless you want to pay out your ass to bribe someone to switch."

Vera Oberlin, a gorgon, who dresses high class as if every day was a new business meeting, which for her it might as well be, her skin is green, and so is money the thing she loves most.

"If someone else took your spot we could have just kicked him out." The last one at the table, a flame red demon with two horns, one broken one whole, pointed at Liam.

"Why do I put up with this." Liam sighed.

The demon Damien Lavey, he's the intense one, not intense loud like Scott or Polly but intense violent, which would explain why the spot at the table he was at had already been carved into with the words "Damien's Seat."

This bizarre rag tag group of seven were friends, somehow…frankly no one in school was really sure how they came to be this way but they weren't gonna challenge them since they kinda, again through odd means, were considered cool kids.

"So like…what are we gonna do?" Polly asked "It's senior year so, we outta start having fun, right?"

"Why are you acting like this is some afternoon TV show in which we'll get up to wacky zany adventures everyday during which our personalities will clash and drama will ensue but at the end of the day we'll all come out better friends." Liam said.

Everyone else kinda just stared at him.

"Jeez be that way." Polly rolled her eyes.

"We've got a whole year so there's no need to rush." Oz said "Besides, with this place, weird shit happens everyday."

"I agree." Miranda smiled putting her hands together "this year will be exciting, I look forward to experiencing a lot of weird shit."

"Yeah weird shit!" Scott yelled.

Vera sighed and put her phone down "Well it's certainly going to be an eventful year."

"It's the last year so we gotta make it count and do plenty of shit." Damien said.

"Last year for most of us." Liam said "You…maybe not so much."

The others laughed as Damien grumbled about it a bit.

Thus began a year of highschool for seven friends, it was a year that would be full of adventures and drama and other weird shit, but that starts next chapter.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So as someone who grew up on those silly afternoon cartoon sitcoms filled with a token cast of highschool teens hanging out at the local spot and getting into wacky adventures (6teen, Weekenders, Saved by The Bell was on a lot in reruns when I was a kid, etc) when I played Monster Prom I was like, shit that'd be a cool show in that genre. I'm 23, it's weird how far cartoons have some since I was a kid.**

**Most of my stories are all either Shouen OC stories or Futanari lemon stuff. So I wanted to try doing some dumb afternoon cartoon comedy stuff.**

**Also, if you one of my views coming here, go play Monster Prom it's really good.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Detention

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"It's terrible!" Polly slammed her head down on the lunch table, or she would of if it hadn't phased right through with her being a ghost and all.

"Oh dear what seems to be the problem." Miranda asked.

"I…got detention." The ghost hissed.

"It's the first week of school." Oz said "Even Damien hasn't managed to get detention yet."

"I'm trying!" the demon yelled.

"What did you do?" the black fear monster asked.

"Apparently asking a teacher to turn the lights down since your hungover isn't allowed." Polly said.

"I find that hard to believe." Vero gave her a look as her snake hair ate a mouse.

"I may or may not have used more colorful language." Polly admitted But this can't happen, I can't have detention on the first Friday of school, everyone gonna be at the first party of the first weekend of school at the docks, The Blob kid said it's gonna be insane, he's got a deer that looks like a human but is also a deer! I've gotta be there!"

"Maybe you could…skip it." Liam suggested.

"REEEE!" Polly yelled "Me, skip a party, never!"

"If Polly were o skip a party she'd become depressed and fall into a life of drugs and debauchery!" Miranda gasped.

"Pretty sure she's firmly in that life." Oz pointed out.

"Yeah I am." Polly nodded.

"It's simple." Scott nodded "We just get her out of detention."

"Easier said than done." Vera hummed "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Uhh…ask nicely?" Scott shrugged.

"Great idea why don't you go ask coach to just take the detention away." Vera said sarcastically.

"Okay!" the wolfman ran off.

"Dear lord." Vera rubbed her forehead "Assuming that plan doesn't work any other ideas."

"Pull the fire alarm!" Damien yelled "Then she has to leave."

"Does this school even have fire alarms?" Oz asked "I feel like people with flaming bodies would set them off."

"Shit." Damien hissed "That's right."

"So…Coach said he can't just let someone out of detention because I asked." Scott came back "And then when I argued about it I got detention too."

"This is just pathetic." Vera stood up "Apparently you idiots need someone a little smarter to handle this situation."

The gorgon got up and walked away while checking something on her phone.

"Okay so you guys need to rescue Scott too now." Polly smiled "What about if we use Miranda's serfs to do a black ops mission and rescue us."

"Hmm, unfortunately my black ops serfs are preoccupied with a raid on the air people." Miranda sighed.

"This is unacceptable!" Vera stormed back.

"So how'd it go?" Polly asked.

"Apparently trying to pay for your freedoms is grounds for detention!" she hissed "You wouldn't throw someone in jail for trying to pay for the release of a prisoner!"

Liam held a finger up and then just sighed "Never mind."

"Okay so now we need to rescue Vera." Polly said.

"Fear not friends!" Miranda stood up "I shall parley with the teachers and secure the release of the hostages!"

The mermaid princess walked off and quickly returned.

"It would seem that a declaration of war did not suffice and sanctions have been placed on me as a result." She smiled "I also have detention."

"Okay now more of us have detention than don't." Liam noted.

"That's it!" Polly yelled "We just move the party…to detention!"

"Brilliant!" Miranda smiled.

"It's not your party." Liam told her "And I doubt everyone in school would want detention, yet alone fit in the detention hall."

"True, a party is a lot less fun without room to dance." Polly hummed "I mean I like being sandwiched between hot bods as much as the next girl but it's not quite the same unless you can stretch those arms and inject six drugs into them at once!"

"IF you're a ghost and you don't eat, how do you take drugs?" Oz wondered.

"Shut up it works." Polly shrugged "You have no mouth and you talk."

"Fair enough." They nodded.

The bell suddenly went off and the lunch period was over.

"Well planning is over." Polly said "Oz, Damien, Liam, our four party lives are counting on you!"

"Since when are we all even going?" Vera asked.

"If we don't all go to the first biggest party of the year we'll lose the right to call ourselves the cool kids!" Polly whined.

* * *

**Later**

As the day went on Oz was sitting in Anatomy, though the class was hard since the teacher ate the bones before class, when suddenly a loud ringing went off.

"What is that?" Liam asked.

"I've never heard a bell like that." Another student said.

"I swear I didn't know!" Damien suddenly got dragged down the hallway by a giant spider web "I just say a big lever saying Alarm and pulled it! You have no proof!"

"Okay so we do have a fire alarm." Liam blinked.

"So yeah…" Damien leaned his head in "Help!"

He was suddenly yanked back down the hall.

"Was he asking for help now or help getting out of his inevitable detention?" Oz wondered.

"Probably both." Liam shrugged "Principal Giant Spider can be ruthless about stuff like that, it's a safety hazard after all."

"Trying to get someone out of detention." The stool in front of them spun around.

"Amira." The two blinked.

Amira was a hotheaded rebellious student who sat in front of them, by hotheaded it could taken literally since she was an Ifrit and her hair was fire. She had dark skin, a voluptuous body and was wearing a black strapless dress with a red jacket over it.

"What are you trying to bust someone out for?" she asked.

"A party tonight." Oz explained.

"Wait that party that weird blob kid is having." She tilted her head.

* * *

**Later**

"What the hell Oz, Liam." Polly grumbled looking at the clock "Detention's almost over where the hell are you two?"

"Our social lives are going to be damaged forever." Miranda pouted.

"Is that like the time I broke the football and the game was stopped?" Scott wondered.

"Sure, big guy." Vera sighed.

"I'll kill that vampire nerd." Damien mumbled "I pulled a fire alarm for this!?"

"Hmm, seems late enough, you five can go." Coach told them.

"Freedom!" Polly ran out the door.

As soon as she got into the hallway both Oz and Liam were standing there.

"What the hell you two?!" she pouted "What about our plans for a great escape?"

"Socially ruined." Miranda sighed "My kingdom will lose all respect for me."

Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Huh?" Polly blinked "What's that?"

"An invitation to the party." Liam point "It doesn't start till eight."

"Shit eight we're super late!" Polly yelled.

"It's five PM!" he yelled.

"Oh." Polly hummed "So…I…"

"You were never gonna miss in the first place." Oz shrugged.

"Well I totally missed the pregame for the pregame for the party!" Polly said.

"You got the rest of us dragged into your mess because you didn't read the fricken invitation?!" Vera snapped.

"I never read the invitation, the party starts when I get there." Polly said smugly.

"So then why did it ever matter if you were late?" Damien asked.

"Uhh…hmm good point, well what's done is done so let's go get fucked up!" the ghost cheered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Feel free to suggest ideas.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Crashing

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Psst…Oz…PSST!"

It was Saturday night, after a long party that lasted all of Friday night and then till late Saturday afternoon, so Oz was at home, in the house they lived in alone. They were sleeping, at least until this sound started.

"Oz!"

"What?!" the collective sat up and saw Polly half floating through the floor "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm a ghost duh." She laughed floating all the way up "You I'm like…pretty wasted so I'm gonna crash here."

"You have your own house." Oz said.

"Yeah but like…that's lame." Polly said.

At this point Oz actually looked up and saw Polly, her Hawaiian shirt was half off, her hair was down out of its usual ponytail and a scrunchie was on her wrist.

"Fine." Oz got out of bed and threw a pillow onto the couch on the right side of the room "Why's your hair down."

"I don't know." She hummed "It looks better down or up?"

"Up." Oz said.

"Really." Polly smiled jumping onto the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" they asked.

"You're couch sucks." She said "It's fine we'll sleep back to back."

The two said nothing and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Oz…" Polly spoke up "You awake?"

The collective said nothing, but they had a thought.

_Is this…the fabled late-night confession, where she thinks I'm asleep and says what her heart truly feels? Is it finally happening?"_

"Oz…"

"Hmm?" they said.

"I have to say this…I…"

_Yes…yes…_

"I think I'm gonna barf." Polly groaned.

"Then get out of the bed!" Oz snapped.

Polly jumped up and ran into the bathroom and immediately threw up, how does a ghost vomit…I don't know but apparently they can.

"Haa…" Oz sat there holding her hair up "See, this is why it's better when you tie your hair up."

"BLEH!"

Oz would say that he felt like a good friend right now…but this wasn't the first time that the two had been in this situation, Polly parties super hard, crashes at Oz's and then gets hungover. It was the strange, but accepted part of their friendship compared to the other "cool kids", she wouldn't stay over at another guys, she wouldn't stay at Miranda's since it was underwater, she said "Vera will charge me like it's an inn." And that meant she wound up here.

But hey, that's what friends are for. Awkwardly sleeping over and barfing in your bathroom while you hold their ghost hair.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a little goofy thing.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Project

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"This project will be done in groups of two." The teacher said "So partner up."

"Oz!" Miranda smiled "Let us be partners!"

"Sure." They said moving seats.

The project was for Monster History, they had to do some research on a paper.

"Fear not Oz this will be simple." Miranda smiled "I will simply have my paper writing serf write for us."

"Seriously?" they asked "We don't have to do the work?"

"Of course not, my serfs do everything for me." She said smugly "And if they get me a bad grade I'll have them executed."

"I see…" Oz got a little nervous at her casual tone with such a serious topic.

"Don't worry they know enough to make it good, what's our topic again?" she asked.

"The first Scare Compact." Oz looked at a book.

"I see." She scribbled something down "Here message serf take this to research serf."

"Wow it's really that easy?" Oz asked as a merperson ran off with a letter.

"Everything is easy when you're royalty." She laughed "I kid, my life is so hard."

"Really, is it?" Oz asked "You seem so happy and relaxed like your life has no troubles."

"Oh I have many troubles, gaining the admiration of my people, quelling petty rebellions, ruling with an iron fist." She sighed "It's all so difficult."

"Can't really imagine it to be honest." Oz said back "Guess being from different worlds just makes it difficult to understand each other."

"We are still friends regardless." She laughed.

"Well since you're taking care of this we don't have much work to do." Oz said "I was worried we'd enter some awkward conflict where someone didn't pull their weight and we had to rally together at the last second to make a good project."

* * *

**AN**

**Just felt like doing a super short chapter about a different interaction**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Back form the Dead

"OZ! HEY OZ GUESS WHAT!" Polly yelled.

"Hmm?" they looked up from a book at the lunch table "What?"

"Now that the DLC is out the author decided he wants to write a little of this again isn't that great!" she clapped "We're not total afterthoughts!"

"DLC, author?" they said as she sat down "I think you're high again."

"Well yeah I am but…wait what are we talking about?" she tilted her head.

"Something stupid most likely." Vera sighed taking a seat with them.

"You say that about everything." Polly pouted "Ohh what's that?!"

"Whiskey duh, I drink it every lunch." The girl said as her hair snakes lapped at the drink "Fine aged."

"Is that how she eats?" Polly asked.

"You come to lunch every day and we've been friends for how long?" Vera shot a glare.

"I don't eat do you think I pay attention to how you guys do it?" Polly huffed.

"Not to mention she's usually stoned out of her ethereal head." Liam added arriving with the rest of the usually gang.

"You don't eat either Liam." Miranda smiled "Yet you come here every day."

"I'm here for art." He said arranging his food into a pyramid for a picture.

"Oh I'm here for art too!" Scott said while shoving a hotdog like…thing in his mouth "The art of eating."

"You…call it what you want big guy." Damien said looking at Miranda "I don't know why you even care it's not like you eat."

"Well that's simply because my serfs do it for me." Miranda smiled as a fish-esque man behind her ate her food off her plate.

"Every time I see it, I have more questions." Liam blinked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the problem is." The princess smiled more.

"You are a strange, strange girl." Vera said.

"We're at a school of monsters, everyone is a little strange." Oz commented "Honestly the Coven are like the most normal people in this school and they think they're fighting the forces of evil."

"Well yeah but they're like…extra weird." Vera said.

"Also aren't they technically human?" Polly wondered "Why would they even go to a school for monsters."

"My dads say not to worry about the weird stuff humans do." Damian flipped a fire between his fingers.

"It's probably for the best." Oz said "I've never been to a human world though so I don't know what they're like."

"I technically used to be human…I think?" Polly rubbed her chin "I don't know I was high a lot then too so it's all kinda a blur."

"So just another day for you." Vera smirked.

The rest of the table chuckled at the side remark.

"Well whatever we're all here together, doing stupid shit like always." Polly smiled "and it'll stay that way, cause we're friends and this is the shit friends do together."

Everyone else nodded.

"Now what dumb thing that will definitely get us into trouble should we do today?" she laughed "I think I saw a dead body outside by the track field, think we could convince Coach it's a new student?"

"I feel like we might offend the actual zombies that go here." Liam remarked.

"Zombies yeah!" Scott yelled "I worked on a project with a zombie once, he smelled kinda funny."

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I was not gone for like 6 months it was your imagination…you just didn't find the secret chapters from my ARG…**

**Okay seriously I kinda forgot to think up any ideas and before I realized it like 3 months had passed and then I didn't feel like updating, but now that the DLC is out I have a couple ideas, but I'd love suggestions too.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Money

"I need a new venture." Vera sighed looking at her phone.

"Pardon?" Liam looked up.

"My bank account lost a zero after I had to pay my parents back for a lost venture and now, I need to recover." She said "I need something new to market and sell. Something cheap efficient and quick."

"Drugs!" Polly yelled.

"Too easy."

"Suffering?" Miranda smiled.

"Too complicated I said quick." The gorgon rolled her eyes.

"Destruction." Damien nodded.

"Can we get some material goods and not abstract concepts please!" Vera groaned "There has to be something that's missing from this school."

"Why do you care so much?" Oz asked.

"Oswald!" she groaned "This is important okay!"

"Oh dear she's breaking out full names this is serious!" Miranda gasped.

"The game got canceled." Scott frowned sitting down "Apparently no one told the rest of the lacrosse team that the fifth-floor hallway got infested with man eating plants and now we have no goaltender. Wish they knew, ah well more sports for me!"

"Yes…yes that's it!" Vera laughed and started rapidly tapping on her phone "Perfect idea you slobbering buffoon! How could I never had seen the untapped potential of this market!"

"Ummm you're welcome." Scott smiled.

**The Next Day**

As soon as Oz got to school the next day they immediately noticed a change, everyone was in possession of larger papers, newspapers.

"Oz." Vera threw one at them "Take it, read it, love it, pay me for it."

"What?" Oz looked and saw it was a cheap tabloid about the general goings on at the school "We have a school paper?"

"We do now, courtesy of me of course…and some slave labor I was owed by an octopus gang." She shrugged.

They opened the page and saw the first article was about the gruesome death of a fellow student the day before.

"Don't you think this is a little…much? Wait…half these are obituaries!"

"I find this new totally truthful document quite engrossing!" Miranda said walking passed.

"See Miri gets it." Vera smirked "So long as everyone keeps reading it, and paying me for it, what's the big deal."

"I have the feeling this will get out of hand very quickly." Oz sighed.

"You worry too much Oz what could possibly go wrong?" Miranda smiled.

* * *

**A FEW LATER**

"EVERYTHING IS TERRIBLE!" Miranda yelled throwing the 'afternoon' edition of the paper on the lunch table "Look at this…This, this seditious material!"

"It's Vera's paper." Liam looked up from his book "What's the big deal."

"I heard she's been selling like a shit ton!" Polly laughed looking down "so what's up Miri?"

"This drivel's gossip section has the audacity to accuse me of supporting the use of suboptimal facial boosters." She huffed.

"In English please." Damien said.

"They said I use cheap makeup!" Miranda cried "I'll have you know that I use only the finest and have it applied only by the most skilled make up serf in all of the underwater kingdom!"

"What's the big deal, it's probably just nonsense Vera had them print." The demon said.

"Says here you spent a thousand dollars on designer hair gel." OZ told him.

"I'll burn her into a snake steak!" he roared "Who the hell does she think she is."

"What the hell it says that someone else drank more than me!" Polly yelled "And it says Liam appreciated the student film for it's clichés!"

"Afternoon poor friends. Did you read today's paper" Vera came over and immediately got a sharp glare from everyone "I'll take that as yes."

"The Fuck is this shit Vera!" Damien yelled "It's a bunch of made up crap!"

"Look sales were dwindling and people like the gossip section so we…spiced things up a little." She shrugged "It's not like anyone believes this stuff."

"My eavesdropping serf reported hearing girls giggling in the bathroom about me having a chapped lip!" Miranda yelled.

"Look sometimes sacrifices have to be made for financial gain." Vera said.

"But we're like your friends." Scott said.

"Exactly, which means I know you'll forgive me and this will be no big deal." Vera said as her phone rang "Pardon me it's the editor."

The gorgon got up from the table and the others sighed.

"I don't know why but I expected this to take longer than a few days for her to sacrifice us for power in the marketplace." Polly laughed a bit.

"This paper is a bad idea." Oz said "Also why even print it don't people just use the internet and social media to get totally true and unbiased news now?"

"I have a plan." Miranda's eyes suddenly shimmered with a dark glint "If Vera wants to play business lady, then we simply play business back."

"Oh I love playing business!" Scott yelled "Who goes first."

"Between the six of us we have nowhere near enough experience to stand up to Vera." Liam told her.

"Let me guess, business serf?" Oz asked.

"No." Miranda smiled "Someone even better, we'll need… **HER!"**

The rest of the table gasped.

"Y-You don't mean…" Polly gulped.

"Last time she took all my money." Damien shivered a bit.

"But how would we even find her?" Oz asked.

Miranda just cackled a bit.

"Is there a reason these fish dudes dragged me here?" The cat shopkeeper said.

"Welcome friend." Miranda smiled "Let's talk business…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Vera arrived that day for school she was already angry, she saw her friends handing out papers with her face on them calling her all sorts of strange things, and revealing disturbingly true secrets about what she did in her home.

"Give me that!" she snatched them all away "What the hell is this?!"

"Oh simple fair play in the marketplace." Miranda smiled.

"Fair play saying I feed my snakes cockroaches?!" Vera hissed before whispering "how did you even know that?!"

No one answered.

"And how can you even afford to do this in such a short time." Vera growled.

"Well technically these two are royalty." Polly pointed at Damien and Miranda.

"This one couldn't find her way out of a paper bag" she pointed at Miranda "and he doesn't know how to finance a paper!"

"We asked for help." Oz said "From someone with experience."

"What?" Vera let out her stone cold glare looking passed them and seeing a cat girl "You bitch!"

"Hey not my problem they came to me with a totally fair deal." The cat smiled.

"Valerie!" Vera growled looking at the cat.

"Hey you published stuff about your friends they should be able to publish stuff about you." The cat said "They just asked me to facilitate some of the business side."

"By selling them my secrets?" Vera hissed "I'm so telling Mom!"

"Oh don't be a brat!" Val groaned "You started it anyway."

"See I told you asking sweet Valerie for help would sort this out in no time." Miranda smiled.

"I do feel bad having to go behind her back to get her sister to help us." Oz said.

"It's fine I'm sure this won't be the last time we need to do that." Miranda giggled.

"I'll destroy mine if you destroy yours." Vera said.

"Deal." Miranda shook her hand "See that was easy as can be."

Vera stomped off to go close up shop.

"I wonder why she was so into making money this time." Polly said.

"Who cares it's done." Oz shrugged.

"Well glad I was able to help you out." Valerie said walking by "Oh but one quick thing."

"Hmm."

"Hold any of that against Vera and I'll end all six of you got it." She growled.

They all nodded rapidly.

"It's nice Vera has such a caring sister." Polly laughed "Hmm, I wonder what's for Lunch today that paper used to have the menu."

"You don't eat!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
